


Movie Night

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: Bucky avoids (Y / N) at all costs and even canceled her regular movie night. She wants to find out what’s going on.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> AN - I tried my Hand at smut again and well… somehow it had a life of ist own. Anyway, tell me what you think and send me a request!!
> 
> AN2 - Actually, I wanted to post the first chapter of my series today but I read it again and it’s shit so I’ll rewrite it and in the meantime you can spend some time with Bucky. Have fun.

“Hey, Bucky! Are you ready for our movie night? I’ve got these new horror movies everyone’s talking about.” Standing at the kitchen counter, she fumbled with a bag of popcorn and poured it into a bowl while happily smiling at him. 

Previously, she had already prepared various other snacks and drinks. (Y/N) had even plundered Tony’s personal bar, which he certainly won’t like if he finds out. “Oh ehm... Steve did not tell you? Steve, Sam and I we ... we have to finish the paperwork from the last mission until tomorrow ... Fury has complained that he didn’t get a report yet. “

Her smile fell from her face when she heard that, she had been looking forward to the evening all week! “Oh ... maybe we’ll watch the movies tomorrow?”  
Bucky rubbed his neck nervously and tried to avoid her eyes by going to the fridge and taking a bottle of water, he took a sip and tried to come up with an answer.   
“Well, um ... I have to go to Tony’s lab tomorrow, I have some small problems with my arm and he wants to look at it so ... I don’t think I can do it tomorrow.” He tried to ignore the hurt look in (Y/N)’s eyes and looked at his cell phone, pretending to answer a message. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I need to go.” And he was gone.

What the hell was going on? (Y/N) wasn’t stupid. She knew that these were just stupid excuses to not spend time with her because she knew that Steve went on a mission only a few hours ago. The only thing she didn’t know was why. They were once so close, spending each free minute together and being practically inseparable. 

At least until a few weeks ago when he started to keep away from her more often and even left the room when she entered. On nights when his nightmares were particularly bad, he had always come to her, and she spent the rest of the night distracting him. Sometimes she simply listened to him when he needed to talk to someone. But even that ended a few weeks ago and Bucky went to Steve at night when he couldn’t sleep again.

Standing alone in the kitchen, she struggled with the tears threatening to break out. Did she do something wrong? She couldn’t remember anything that made him stay away from her. Did he notice that she had a crush on him? Maybe that was the reason for his behavior. Maybe he just didn’t want to deal with it? Damn it! She was so sure she hid it well...

(Y/N) took a deep breath and took the bowl of popcorn to her room where she dropped onto the bed and turned on some random movie on Netflix. She barely noticed the movie and dropped her head on the pillow. Her bed smelt of him from all the countless nights they had spent together and when she looked around the room, she could see his sweater lying on the chair next to the bookshelf, he had left it there a while ago and not yet picked it up. On the wall above her dresser hung various photos, most of which showed Bucky and (Y/N) in different situations, for example at one of Tony’s parties. Honestly, everything in this room reminded her of him and his strange behavior. Sighing, she tried to concentrate on the screen and ate almost the entire bowl of popcorn before she fell asleep.

Startled, (Y/N) sat up in bed and grabbed her chest. A scream woke her up. A scream that she recognized everywhere. Bucky. She threw her blanket aside and left her room, tiptoeing to Bucky’s room. (Y/N) pressed her ear to his door and listened for a few moments but it was quiet again. For a moment, she wondered if she should just go to bed and leave him alone, or perhaps wake someone else to help him, but she decided to quietly open the door.  
(Y/N) stuck her head through the slightly open door and when her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw him sitting on his bed, head in his hands and shivering. It broke her heart to see him like this. He deserved to be happy and yet he couldn’t even sleep. Life is unrelenting sometimes.

“Bucky?” It’s only a whisper that left her lips. The last thing she wanted was to frighten the man even more. When he didn’t respond, (Y/N) slowly slid inside and took careful steps towards him until she sat down beside him. She fiddled with her fingers in her lap and tried to think of something to say. (Y/N) opted for what she usually said. “Do you want me to listen or do you want me to distract you?” 

Again, he didn’t answer and so she did the first thing that came to mind and leaned her head against his shoulder, humming the melody of his favorite song. His once ragged breathing soon became more even, and she felt his muscles relaxing when he dropped his hands in his lap.

“You shouldn’t be here.” It’s quiet, barely above a whisper but (Y/N) understood him as if he screamed at her. It stung to hear him talk like this. Standing up and pacing in the room, Bucky made a point to not look at her. The footsteps of his bare feet echoed in the otherwise quiet room; the silence was almost deafening. Again, tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. “Why do you hate me all of a sudden?” Her voice cracked at the end, she watched him stopping dead in his track. Bucky glanced over at her, how she sat there at the end of his bed, tears in her beautiful eyes with a desperate expression on her face. Guilt started to build in his chest; that’s not what he wanted! Bucky didn’t want to make her cry; he just wanted to avoid her until she forgot about him! It would be better this way.   
“I don’t hate you.”

“Then why are you doing this? I thought we were friends! I thought we talk about everything and I thought we...” Not ending the sentence, she started sobbing and quickly wiped away the tears that run over her cheeks.

Overwhelmed. That’s the right word to describe how Bucky felt in this moment. Overwhelmed with this emotional outburst and with his own thoughts. He would do anything to hug her and say that everything will be fine. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t risk hurting her; it would kill him.

“(Y/N), go back to bed. Please.” The Soldier almost begged her. He couldn’t handle this situation, didn’t want to see her like that. That wasn’t the girl he fell in love with, the girl who made him laugh and always hoarded a ridiculous amount of candy in her room. No, the girl sitting in front of him looked broken and desperate, not happy and carefree. And it was his fault.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on!” She was stubborn and crossed her arms over her chest. If necessary, she would spend the entire night here. She wouldn’t go before she got answers.  
Bucky ran a hand over his face, leaned against the dresser on the wall and looked at her. This stubbornness had always impressed him; she never gave in, no matter who stood in front of her.  
“I ... I just can’t be around you. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
(Y/N) cocked her head and frowned.

“Hurt me? You never hurt me.”  
“Not yet ...” Muttering, he turned his eyes to the floor and watched his feet. The next time he heard her voice it was much closer than before but he didn’t listen. Standing in front of him she tried to reach for his hand, but he quickly withdraws it and stepped around her to sit back down on his bed. (Y/N) sighed heavily and turned around to face him, her voice soft. “What makes you think you will?”

“For weeks I have the same dream every damn night.  
I dream about getting a relapse and hurting you, or worse, killing you. I can’t let this happen. You mean too much to me.” The whole time he never looked up and just stared at the floor. Shame clearly evident in his voice when he described his dream in more detail and when he was finished, (Y/N) quietly made her way over to him. Kneeling down in front of him, she softly cupped his face in her hands, a comforting smile on her face.  
“You never hurt me, James. I trust you. And your dream? It’s just that; a dream. Nothing more.” Her voice got quieter; at the end it was only a whisper.

When Bucky finally found the courage to look at her, he could see nothing but the truth in her eyes. She did not say these things to reassure him, but because she actually meant them. Still, he was unsure about himself.

“I’ve done so many bad things in the past ... No matter how many times you tell me it’s not my fault, in the end I was the one who did these things. I could never forgive myself for doing these things to you. “(Y/N) put her forehead against his and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.  
“We have all done things in the past that we are not proud of, things that won’t let us sleep at night. Things that make us think that we are bad people. But that’s not the truth. We are good people and we prove it every day. You prove it every day. “

“But I ...” (Y/N) silenced him with a finger on his lips before he could finish the sentence.  
“You need to let go, James. We are products of our past, but we don’t have to be prisoners of it.” She traced his lower lip with her thumb as they watched each other, eyes flickering down before she slowly closed the distance between them.

Their noses were touching when she stopped and waited for a sign that he didn’t want this. When there came no sign of discomfort, she carefully closed the gap and softly kissed him. When Bucky didn’t respond to the kiss, (Y/N) thought she had done something wrong and broke away from him. She started to apologize and wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. Embarrassment tinted her face a bright red. But as soon as she was on her feet, Bucky grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap. 

A startled yelp left (Y/N), she didn’t dare to move and just sat there, staring into his eyes. Hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He watched her with intense blue eyes, his hands resting on her waist. “Do it again.” It wasn’t a demand, more a breathy request.

Still unsure if he really wanted it, (Y/N) finished the kiss as fast as she started it. After looking at each other for a moment, Bucky took the initiative and pressed her closer to kiss her once again. With one hand on her back and the other in her hair, he held her close to deepen the kiss. Tracing her lip with the tip of his tongue, he immediately pushed it inside her mouth when she opened up. A quiet moan left her at the feel. Who would have thought it would be so good to kiss Bucky? It felt like a dream came true.

Soon, the kiss became needy and his once soft touches grew more urgent; he seemed almost desperate and clawed at her in order to not let her go. His metal hand gripped her hair, tugging her head to the side to get a better angle as his other creeped up under her shirt, desperate to feel the soft skin underneath. (Y/N) pulled back from him. He tried to follow her movement, to not let her end the kiss he craved for so long but she put her hand over his mouth to stop him and watched him concerned. Taking a moment to study him, she took his face between her hands. Bucky's eyes briefly closed at the contact, but his grip on her remained. (Y/N) carded one hand through his hair as she spoke.

“There is no need to rush. I’m not going anywhere.” A comforting smile graced her lips. (Y/N) stroked his cheek and dropped her eyes to his lips before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. This time the kiss was slower, softer. Bucky's grip loosened and instead let his hands carefully wander over her body. As if they had a will of their own, (Y/N)’s hips started to rock against his, slowly increasing pressure when Bucky’s hands dropped to her ass and squeezed it, encouraging her to go faster.

A moan fell from her lips, the friction too delicious to ignore and she pulled away for a second to get rid of her shirt, wanting to feel his hands against her skin. But Bucky didn’t touch her; he just stared at her bare on top of his lap, everything he ever wanted right in front of him. He clenched his jaw and gripped her thighs. 

Embarrassment shot through her, isn’t this what he wanted? Did she misinterpret the situation and just made a fool out of herself? She raised her hands to cover her half-naked self, she wanted to leave the room and maybe even move into another country. Pulled out of his trance by the sudden movement, Bucky quickly gripped her wrists to stop her. He kissed the palms of her hands before putting them on his shoulders. “Don’t hide. You’re perfect.”

(Y/N) scrunched her face at that. She knew she was anything but perfect, or at least that’s what society told her. The women in the magazines didn’t have countless scars. They didn’t have stab- or shot wounds. But on the other hand, these women didn’t fight gods and aliens. Well, nothing of this mattered when she saw how Bucky looked at her. There was nothing but admiration in his eyes as he let his gaze wander over her naked torso.

Bucky’s metal hand found its way to her breast, squeezing it lightly. A hiss left her lips at the foreign feeling. It was cold but not unpleasing quite the opposite to be honest. Mistaking the hiss for one of discomfort, he stopped his ministration and snapped his eyes up to her face. He was concerned that he hurt her but by the way she bit her lip and pressed herself closer to him; he knew he did the right thing. A smirk tugged at his lips at the realization and he continued to watch her as he lightly pinched her nipple. Getting bolder from the little whimper he pulled from her, he did the same thing with the opposite breast and started to kiss and nibble his way down her neck to her shoulder.

Getting bolder from the little whimper he pulled from her, he did the same thing with the opposite breast and started to kiss and nibble his way down her neck to her shoulder. Goosebumps erupted on her whole body when his tongue met her nipple, circling it before sucking the bud in his mouth. His shirt soon became an unbearable barrier between them, so (Y/N) started to tug on it. It needed to go. 

Bucky's shirt and his pants were tossed somewhere in the room. In the time of undressing, Bucky had laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, leaving various kisses along the way. He spread her legs to make room for himself and sat back on his knees. Bucky gripped the waistband of her shorts and waited for a moment to get a consenting nod from her. When she gave her consent, he very slowly almost teasingly pulled her shorts down and threw it somewhere in the room. A deep groan left him at the sight. So much beautiful soft skin, ready to be touched lay before him. He traced a finger over her thigh, causing her breath to hitch and her hips to buck. 

A smile took place on his lips as he leaned down and gave her a soft peck. He pulled back way too fast for (Y/N)’s liking, but a delighted moan replaced her pout when Bucky sucked a hickey on her neck. He made his way down her body, stopping briefly to give her breasts the attention they deserved before travelling further down to her belly.

Bucky gripped her thighs to open her up more and let his eyes wander over her most intimate part. (Y/N) covered her face with her hands. It’s quite embarrassing to be exposed like this, but what really made her heart race faster is the intense look in his eyes. Like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. She didn’t know it but for Bucky; it was.

He started to kiss and nibble her thigh, slowly making his way up. He would probably tease her more but he just couldn’t wait any longer and dove right in. The first touch of his tongue on her sensitive nub shot like electricity through her and she buried her hand in his hair, gripping and tugging at it.

She never had someone go down on her like Bucky. He did it as if he never wanted to do something other than this. Like he could spend the rest of his life between her legs and would be happy with just that. His movements were both slow and fast. Gentle and demanding all at once. From the sounds he made it was obvious he had at least as much fun as she did. “You taste so good, baby. Gonna make you cum on my tongue.”

Encouraged by the moans and groans (Y/N) made, Bucky soon let his fingers come into play and gathered some of her wetness. For a moment he only teased her hole with the tip of his middle finger as he continued to either circle her clit with his tongue or suck it into his mouth.

“Bucky... please.” It was a quiet plea and ended with a drawn-out moan as he suddenly plunged his finger inside of her and immediately set a steady pace. Not long after, a second finger joined and stretched her wonderfully. She bucked her hips up and held his head where she needed him the most, all the while loudly moaning his name. 

The need to make her cum took over his whole being, and he increased his movements to get her there. He rutted against the mattress to gain some friction himself and the vibration of his moan finally pushed (Y/N) over the edge. She came with a silent scream, her thighs twitching in Bucky's grip as she pulled almost painfully on his hair.

Groaning, he lapped up everything she offered, carefully calming her down from the intense orgasm she just had. When oversensitivity caused her to wiggle away from him, he kissed up her body again and pressed his lips against hers. His mouth was still slightly wet but (Y/N) couldn’t care less and even moaned when she tasted herself on his lips and tongue.

She had to break the kiss after a few seconds to breathe. Bucky watched her and had a smug grin on his face. “Everything alright, doll? You seem to be out of breath.”  
(Y/N) hit him half-heartedly on the shoulder. “Shut up.” It did not sound nearly as threatening as she had hoped, and all she got for it was a giggle of the man above her before he started to leave more kisses on her neck. When the ability to move returned to her, she flipped him in one fluid motion over onto his back to straddle him.  
A look of shock crossed his face but was soon replaced by need and hunger as his eyes wandered over her naked glory. The need for friction became too much to bear, so he gripped her hips and started to rock her against him. Bucky groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow, his grip on her tightening when (Y/N) took the lead of the movement. 

Leaning down, she nibbled at his earlobe and traced it with her tongue before she hoarsely whispered to him. “I want to make you feel good too Bucky. Please, will you let me?” Bucky could have exploded right then and there. She begged him to go down on him? He was a bit worried that he will cum as soon as her pretty little tongue touched his cock, but he couldn’t refuse such an offer. A groan followed by a frantically nod is the only response he could muster at this point. 

(Y/N) let a trail of kisses down his neck to his shoulder where skin met metal. Knowing he was insecure about them, she kissed every scar she found and whispered a “perfect” against the tissue. A shudder run through him at the affection and he made a mental note to never let her go again.

When she reached the waistband of his boxers, she lightly trailed her fingers over the hardness there and nibbled his hip. The breathy moan he emitted as she finally pulled his boxers down and gripped his cock was like music to her ears and she decided then and there she wanted to hear more.  
Before starting the mission to make him unravel beneath her, (Y/N) took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of her. 

The big, strong super soldier lay there almost breathless even when she didn’t do much yet. Sweat formed on his forehead, lip trapped between his teeth as he gripped the sheets and awaited her next move. She licked her lips, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky, and eyed his cock in her hands. She shot him a cheeky wink before leaning down and licking a long stripe from the base to the top, swirling her tongue around his tip. 

Bucky's head slumped back against the pillow. A deep and downright sinful moan tumbled from his lips. He gripped her hair in a make-shift ponytail, not to guide her but to ground himself. It took every willpower he had to not cum when (Y/N) took the tip of his cock in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down. 

His hips jerked up when she started to softly cradle his balls while simultaneously sucking him as deep as she could. “Fucking shit... Doll, you...” A groan interrupted him as (Y/N) returned to the top and sucked harder than before. She tightened her grip on his cock and stroked it faster, looking up at him with innocent eyes. With an animalistic growl, he sat up and pulled her away from his cock, instead pulling her onto his lap and pressing a hard kiss on her lips.

Bucky bit her lip, gripped her hips and started to rub her against him. His cock perfectly trapped under her wet heat, catching her clit with every drag. She buried her hands in his hair and leaned her forehead against his, all the while letting him guide her. A desperate whimper got caught in her throat by a particular hard drag over his by now soaking wet cock. “You almost made me cum like a teenager, doll. This way I wouldn’t be able to fuck you now. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”  
She never thought dirty words like this would make her this aroused but here she was. Begging him to take her whatever way he wants.

“Please, Buck... I need you to fuck me.” It sounded needy and (Y/N) knew it but she was far too horny to be embarrassed about it; Instead she rocked even harder against him.  
“As you wish.” Bucky stilled her movements and encouraged her to lift her hips so he could angle his cock at her entrance. He looked into her pleading eyes, waiting for consent. “Please Buck...” It’s a breathy whisper against his lips. Taking a hold on her hips, he carefully guided her down his length and kissed her the whole way to distract her from the sting. When it’s all the way in, both of them take some time to adjust to the feeling of being connected. Both breathing heavily and (Y/N) buried her face in his neck whimpering at the stretch.

Bucky rubbed soothing circles on her back to distract her, scrunching his face up in concentration so he doesn’t pump up in her. Her whole body was tense as she clawed at his back. “You’re doing so good, baby. Gonna make you feel real good, I promise.” After a few seconds, her body relaxed enough for Bucky to start moving. He slightly lifted her up before guiding her back down. It was slow and sweet, getting used to each other. 

When (Y/N) adjusted enough, she took control and started to bounce on top of him. Still not especially fast or hard but a steady rhythm that left her breathless. The situation felt surreal, after all the time she dreamed of something like this to happen; to feel Bucky's hands against her body, his lips against her skin kissing and nibbling as much of her as he could.  
“Shit, baby. You feel so good wrapped around me. So tight and wet for me.” Gosh, his dirty mouth! It will kill her one day, but that’s totally okay for her. 

His hands dropped to her ass, squeezing it and he even delivered a soft slap to one of her cheeks. A pornographic moan left (Y/N)’s mouth, the sound forced a groan out of Bucky and he slapped it again. She took his face between her hands and kissed him messily while she sped up her movements. “Bucky... please... your metal one.”

A look of hesitation crossed his face. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, and he was afraid he would do just that if he used his prosthesis. But by the way she looked at him, so willing and trusting he just couldn’t deny her. The next slap was softer than these before, slowly testing the water to see if this is really what she wanted. “Harder Bucky... please.” The breathless moan sends a shiver down his spine and he spanked her again, harder this time. It stung, and she loved it! To know that tomorrow there would probably be a handprint from Bucky excited her more than it should and it caused her to ride him harder and faster, scratching his back in the process. 

The groan in his chest vibrated through his whole body. Grabbing her ass tightly he stopped her movements held and scooted back to rest his back against the headboard. (Y/N) climbed on top of him again, steadying herself with her hands on the headboard beside his head and sank down his length. Before she could start to move again, Bucky gripped her hips and fucked up into her at full force. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room, making the scene much more dirty. The metal hand left her hip and snaked its way up her back and into her hair. He tugged her down, so they were eye to eye, all the while continuing to piston his hips into her. 

“You’re so fucking close, I can feel your pussy tighten around me. It’s squeezing the shit out a me.” Another slap against her ass made her fall forward. She now lay right on top of his chest and could feel every of his muscles working. (Y/N) tried to bury her head in his neck but Bucky’s grip on her hair was unyielding and held her right where he wanted her. Breathless moans and deep groans echoed around them, and she briefly hoped that Tony or the others didn’t hear the unmistakable slapping sound alongside his filthy words. She quickly dismissed the thought as Bucky somehow managed to pound even deeper into her, hitting her special spot with every stroke. 

Bucky himself had a hard time preventing himself from coming. The way her soft, velvety walls hugged his dick so perfectly drove him insane with the need to cum. His name, an endless moaned plea in his ear, didn’t help him either. He couldn’t resist the urge to sloppily kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. It’s messy and dirty just like he fucked up into her. Short on breath they had to break the kiss and the next thing (Y/N) moaned against his lips made his hips stutter.

“Choke me... metal hand...” Bucky hesitated. Spanking her is one thing, but choking a whole other. “Baby, I...” She didn’t let him finish and instead grabbed his hand that was still wound tight in her hair. “I trust you. Please, Bucky. Make me cum.” He groaned deeply and softly laid his hand around her throat, not squeezing, just resting it there but it didn’t take long for (Y/N) to press herself against it. As he saw the absolute wrecked expression on her beautiful face, Bucky could no longer resist and flipped her over onto her back, not missing a single beat. 

“Fucking hell, doll. Look at you. Want to get choked while I fuck your sweet little cunt. You’re mine. You hear me? No one will ever touch you again.” The hand around her throat tightened and after particular hard thrust, it was her undoing. “JAAAMES...!!” A hoarse scream tore its way out of her throat. Her thighs clenching around his hips as her walls tightly squeezed his cock, her nails scratching down his back. 

An animalistic groan erupted from Buckys chest. The way she screamed his name, his actual name, made him lose all sense of control and he pounded even harder and deeper into her, angling her hips up to hit that special spot inside of her again and again. It made her sight blurry, black spots dancing before her eyes and (Y/N) was sure she would pass out any second as she felt Buckys flesh hand creeping up between their bodies to rub furious circles around her clit. 

The next orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Only broken sobs and cries of his name made their way out of her lips. When it washed through her, she almost painfully yanked at his hair, pushing him over the edge too.

They stayed like this, trying to calm down after such a mind-blowing experience. Bucky's face was buried in her neck as she stroked his sweaty back. He pressed a few soft kisses to her shoulder, her neck and cheek and finally to her lips. It’s lazy and short but it held so much emotion (Y/N) thought her heart would explode. After another loving peck, he left the bed and shortly after came back with a wet cloth to clean her up. She hissed at the sting and Bucky pressed an apologetic kiss to her thigh before he laid down beside her and tugged her against him.

Neither of them said anything; they just enjoyed the company of each other. Bucky softly massaged her head; it must sting from the tugging. (Y/N) cuddled closer to his side, her head rested on his chest and she traced invisible pattern on his abdomen, pressing kisses to his skin wherever she reached.

“Did you mean what you said?” Her voice was only a whisper, and she didn’t dare to look at him, if all this is just a one-time thing, she didn’t want to embarrass herself. Bucky lifted her face up to make her look at him.

“That you taste delicious? Oh yeah, I definitely meant that.” A smug grin took place on his face as (Y/N) went red like a tomato and slapped his chest. “Smartass. You know exactly what I meant.” The boyish look on his face made her giggle a little. He looked almost proud, like a teenager who finally lost his virginity after imagining it every night. Tugging her on top of him, he tugged a strand of hair behind her ear before pecking her lips softly. “I meant every single word of what I said. I want to be the only one to ever touch you again, if you will let me.” His adams-apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the lump in his throat, already preparing for rejection.

A genuine overjoyed smile etched itself onto her face and she even squealed a little before she hugged him tight and pressed her lips against his. Surprise took Bucky by the sudden show of affection, but he embraced it anyway. “Of course, I will. There is nothing I would want more!” Bucky rolled them over so (Y/N) lay on her back again and started to litter wet kisses all along her face, making her giggle. He rested her forehead against hers and just smiled down at her, (Y/N)’s hands carding through his hair. 

"Does this mean we can have our movie night tomorrow?"   
"Oh, so this is what made you do this. You just don't want to watch horror movies alone."  
"Well, what can I say. You caught me."

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end !! I´m new to the writing thing and Feedback is highly appreciated! Oh, and if your eyes are bleeding from the bad grammar, then let me know! I’m from Germany and my English is a little rusty, so please point out the mistakes I made. Oh, and should you have a request, send me an ask!


End file.
